


Junk

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Jiya is in the kitchen and a sequence of disasters are revealed.





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

> J is for Jiya, and junk food.

Jiya was the one to deliver the news, “We’re out of cereals”

“What?” came the protest from the other side of the common room. Flynn had gotten his crosswords down to his lap.

“And out of chocodiles” she added.

“What?” it was Rufus’ turn to protest.

“We should make a list” Lucy observed from the dining table before taking a bite of her chocolate.

Flynn shot her a smirk “You do know this is your last one, right?” the historian paused and turned to Jiya.

“When is Christopher coming?” Preston questioned, Garcia chuckled from his place on the armchair.

“I hope soon because we also don’t have jam” Wyatt commented closing a cabinet.

“Is she trying to starve us to death?” Rufus asked, “Just wondering?”

“You do know there’s real food in the freezer, right?” Denise said as she entered the room.

“So? We don’t have chocodiles!” the engineer pointed out.

“Or chocolate”

“Or cereals… Also, I think we’re out of vodka” Flynn commented, making Wyatt, Lucy and Denise face him, “Hey, don’t pretend we don’t drink here”

“He’s right, we need the cocktails too” Connor nodded from the chair across from Flynn’s.

Christopher rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’m buying them. Jiya, make me a list”

“Right away,” the techie said, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

“But I won’t be buying any more of these until next month, are we clear?” the agent said.

“Yes, ma’am”

She shook her head, “My teenagers have better eating habits. Connor, Flynn, you’re on cooking task today”

“Both of them?” Wyatt asked.

“Yes, let’s see if I can convince to eat real food. Lucy, you’re on laundry. Jiya, you’re cleaning. Rufus and Wyatt, you’re getting the bathroom. I’m taking care of the rest. Now, for the love, people, watch the junk food”

She left them feeling like scolded children, silent for a long moment.

“At least I’m getting my chocodiles” Rufus said.

Everyone agreed that he was right. Could have gone much worse.


End file.
